When He Comes Home To You
by McB
Summary: When the man of your dreams comes back, and you've already replaced him, what do you do? (used to be Back From The Dead but I added a chapter so yea)


AN: Ok I'm just gonna re-post the whole first chapter, then it just continues from there cause I made some spelling and grammar changes so it's all good now, there might be a few spelling mistakes or what not because I just quickly skim through them so ya. I really have no idea what to do with this one. If anybody has any ideas or wants to just take over the whole fic, leave me a note in the review and your email address and I'll get back to ya (that's only if you want the fic). So just read and review! Enjoy.  
  
Chandler had been sent to Hawaii for an important business trip. Monica was sitting with the 4 other friends sitting in her apartment watching the news. A "special report" came up and they saw that 20 suicide bombers had blown up part of Hawaii and they said that over 1,000 people were already presumed dead. Chandler was in Maui and Monica was praying to the gods that it was not one of the city's that was bombed. They were listing all of the cities that had been under attack and Monica's heart skipped a beat when Maui came up on the screen. They all just stared at the screen in complete awe. Monica broke down crying and leaned into Joey who was sitting right next to her crying along with her. The news coverage lasted for hours and they all just stayed in that room all night long......watching and praying that Chandler was ok.  
  
One year later  
  
It had been one year since the attacks and none of them had heard from or seen Chandler so they all thought he was dead. Everybody was slowly moving on and since nobody knew about Chandler and Monica except for Joey, she wasn't going to tell them now. Monica had moved on and had a steady relationship going with a guy named Toby. Which Joey disapproved of because he thought that Monica shouldn't be moving on just quite yet.  
  
It was poring out and Monica was out on a double date with Toby and Ross and Rachel. Phoebe was over at Joey's apartment with him. They were watching a movie when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Phoebe and Joey just looked each other and wondered who it could be if everybody else were out on dates and it was already 9:30 at night. Joey got up and walked over to the door and opened it and whom he saw almost made him faint. Phoebe saw who it was and leapt out of her chair and over to the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD! CHANDLER!" Phoebe yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. He winced in pain and Phoebe let go and gave him an apologetic look. Joey started to cry and hugged Chandler. Chandler was soaking wet and had a crutch under his left arm. He looked rather fit and had a very short hair- do. It looked like he hadn't shaved at all in the past week. Water was dripping off of his hair and his clothes and Phoebe and Joey helped him into the apartment. Chandler sat down on the couch by the window as the questions began to flow.  
  
"Where have you been for the past year?!" Phoebe said.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Guys can I just explain it all later to all of you guys together so I don't have to answer 5 different sets of questions. I'm really tired I've been on a plain for 10 hours and I had to walk 15 blocks in the rain because my taxi driver didn't know how to get here. And it's been a really, really long year and I just need to sleep." Chandler sighed.  
  
"Ok you take as much time as you need. I still got your bed here and I haven't touched your room at all so be my guest." Joey said motioning to the bedroom.  
  
"Thanks man. I really appreciate this. I haven't really had any friends in the past year...except for a big fat Hawaiian guy...."Chandler trailed off. They all let out a small laugh as Chandler clumsily got up and made his way to his room. "I'll see you guys in the morning, you can tell the others I'm not dead if you want." Chandler said with a smile as he turned and shut his door. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt and plopped down on the bed feeling dizzy.  
  
"Wow...he looks so different. He's tan, and fit, and...broken down looking." Phoebe said after Chandler had shut his door.  
  
"Yeah I know, hey lets go see if everybody is back yet." Joey said cheerfully as he started towards the front door with Phoebe following him. They arrived at apartment 20 and walked in to find Ross, Rachel, and Monica sitting around talking.  
  
"You guys will never guess who is in Joey's apartment!" Phoebe exclaimed. They all looked at Phoebe and Joey with puzzled looks on their faces. After about a minute of silence nobody had said anything.  
  
"Well who?!" Rachel said getting upset that nobody was talking.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and exhaled "........Chandler..........." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah right" Ross said, not believing him. "Chandler's dead and we all know that. I think you're seeing things."  
  
"No! He is dead serious, he was at the door and he came in and said he'd explain all of what happened later and then he said he wanted to go to bed so we let him and he's in there now, sleeping!!! But he doesn't look to good, I mean like, he's fit and everything but he looks sick." Phoebe said gleefully.  
  
Monica just got up and walked past them staring at them with a strange look on her face as she walked over to Joey's apartment with everybody else following and over to Chandler's old room. She peered through the crack of the door and tears filled her eyes as she saw Chandler sleeping face up on his bed. "Oh my god" she whispered to herself. She looked back at everybody else and nodded in confirmation that he really was in there. She pushed his door open just enough for her to walk into and closed it behind her and sat on the edge of his bed. She saw that he was sweating and had a painful look on his face. She ran her hand over his short hair and noticed that his forehead was extremely hot, she got up and walked out of the room and told Joey to get her a cold, damp washcloth, a thermometer, and a bottle of water. Joey did as told and walked into Chandler's room and gave the requested items to Monica. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth and the washcloth on his forehead.  
  
She read the thermometer, "107, oh my god."  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Joey asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"I don't know but we have to get him to the hospital just in case."  
  
Joey started to panic at the word hospital and he helped Monica try to wake him up.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica said lightly. "Chandler?" She said a little louder and his eyes fluttered open. For the first time in over a year she got to see Chandler's beautiful blue eyes. They were not the same though, they were darker and showed more wisdom in them showing that chandler had been through a lot in the past year.  
  
"Monica..." he said in a whisper.  
  
"Chandler we have to get you to the hospital. You have a fever of 107."  
  
"No, no it's ok. I've had this fever for over a month. I have some pills in my coat pocket that makes it go down." He motioned to his coat for Joey to go and get the pills. Chandler popped 2 of them in his mouth and swallowed them. "Can we talk in the morning. I'm really tired. I mean I really wanna talk to you guys but I'm just to tired to say anything." Chandler said pleading.  
  
"Sure Chandler. Whatever you want. You get your rest and we will see you in the morning." Monica got up and she and Joey walked out of the room and shut his door.  
  
The next day  
  
Chandler shot straight up in his bed panting and sweating for the nightmare he had just had. He had been having the same dream every night, seeing the suicide bomber run past him on the street, then just seconds later blowing up into tiny little pieces, flying everywhere, and a wall of fire rushing towards him, and then everything just goes black and he wakes up. He got out of bed and grabbed his crutch and walked out of the room. He got into the living room and saw everybody, Joey all stretched out in one of the recliners and Ross in the other with Rachel snuggled closely up against him, Monica peacefully asleep on the couch and Phoebe lying on the floor in front of the entertainment center. Puzzled as to why everybody was there he quietly walked into the bathroom careful not to wake anybody.  
  
Beams of sunlight hit Monica's face slowly waking her from her peaceful sleep trying to remember where she was. She looked around and saw that she was in Joey's apartment and saw everybody else lying around in uncomfortable positions. Then she remembered why she was there.....Chandler. He was alive. Just as her thoughts started to dwell on her she saw Chandler clumsily limp out of the bathroom with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Hey" she said quietly not wanting to wake the others.  
  
He looked over to see Monica lying on the couch with her eyes open and a smile on her face. "Hey, your up. I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No, I just woke up while you were in there," she said nodding her head towards the bathroom. Just as she was getting up off the couch she looked over to see Ross waking up, not aware that Rachel was in the chair with him he accidentally woke her up too.  
  
"Well good morning," he said looking up at Monica then back down at a sleepy Rachel.  
  
"Morning," Monica replied before walking over the kitchen where Chandler still stood. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ugh, like crap but that has become normal for me now. I'm used to it."  
  
"I should start making something for breakfast huh?" Monica said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"That would be so great. I haven't had a good meal in a year." Chandler said excitedly waking up Joey and Phoebe. "Well I suppose you all want to know what happened huh?"  
  
"Um.... Yeah I would really like to know," Joey responded as if it was a stupid question.  
  
Chandler clumsily walked over to the couch and sat down with an exhausted sigh. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. I had just gotten out of a meeting and I was walking back to my hotel to take a nap because I had been up all night and had a long day when this guy started yelling and screaming and ran past me. I just looked at him like he was crazy and thought nothing of it. But the like 5 seconds later I hear all these explosions and I look up and I see all these people exploding and about 7 walls of fire rushing towards me. 6 months later I wake up in a hospital bed with a severely broken leg, 5 broken ribs, a fractured skull, a missing spleen, and a new lung. Not such a great thing to wake up to. Apparently the building that was above me had just snapped in half and fell down onto the street I was walking on with me underneath it squishing me and about 15 other people like a bug. The after another 4 months in the hospital and 2 months of physical therapy I'm right back here."  
  
"............wow..." phoebe said in mock astonishment.  
  
"You poor thing. We all thought you were dead!" Rachel said on the verge of tears. 


End file.
